


Essence of Newt

by xenobia4



Series: Thesewt: Forbidden Attraction [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, Brother/Brother Incest, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, First Kiss, First Time, Incest, M/M, Molestation, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Sibling Incest, Top Theseus Scamander, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenobia4/pseuds/xenobia4
Summary: Theseus was always protective of Newt when they were younger. As they got older, he started to realize he felt more than he should towards his own brother.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】【Thesewt】纽特的本质](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730656) by [hotaru980936](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaru980936/pseuds/hotaru980936)



> I'm back with a second Fantastic Beasts fic, once again around out two Scamander boys.  
> With my punny title, to boot. (>v<)
> 
> This won't be very long - three chapters, each chapter at a different point in their lives.  
> Essentially, when Theseus was simply protective to realizing he wanted to pork his little brother. 
> 
> Ha~  
> Don't hurt me.

The evening sun cast a golden hue on the green hills of the small town. The hills led into a shroud of tress, thick with secrets, even the sun only able to pierce the thickness with but a few beams at its highest point. It was a boundary young Newt Scamander was barred from entering – as had been the words of his mother. More times than not, his brother, Theseus, had come after him, to ensure he obeyed their mother’s warning. Newt’s social awkwardness and sometimes-overly-direct responses had pushed him away from having human companions, instead leading him into the comfort of various creatures and beings, much to both his mother’s and brother’s discontent.

Though their mother had a love of creatures, even raising hippogriffs, having her youngest son only seek the company of magical creatures was a bit concerning.

Even still, Newt found himself searching the outdoors for different creatures, sometimes finding injured creatures and nursing them back to health. When he was eight and had found an abandoned and sick kneazle kit, he brought it home, asking his mother to help take care of it and nurse it back to health. The poor kneazle failed to make it through the night and Newt cried for three days, unable to understand what he had done wrong for the small animal to lose its life. His mother tried to explain how some creatures were beyond help, no matter how much they tried, but Newt failed to understand and wound up in his brother’s room, locking himself in a closet. Theseus had come home for his Christmas holiday from Hogwarts and was able to coax his brother out. Or rather, he had coaxed himself in. He went into the closet and sat with his younger brother for several hours,

Newt had always disliked physical contact from anyone since he was able to talk and walk. Even being touched by a stranger would send the small child into a round of hysterics; so when Theseus found himself sitting next to his brother in a dark closet, he could not even reach out to him, in fear of sending his sibling into a panic. Instead, he had distracted him with various spells he had learned at school: lights, fireworks, creature silhouettes.

It was the latter that had Newt laugh.

After a few more magics, Newt fell into his brother, hugging him.

It was a reaction that had the older Scamander draw back.

Newt hated physical contact, so much so that he actively pulled away from their mother when she would try to hug him.

While Theseus had always felt responsible for his younger brother, it was on that day when his protectiveness began turning into possessiveness – something he had not even realized at the time. So when it he was home on holiday from his first year training at the Ministry, his mother was home to greet him, while his younger brother was notably absent. With his first time being home since being brought on, his mother had a million and one questions, wanting to know every detail. There was over an hour’s worth of questions.

Outside of the home, the sun was beginning to fall below the hills. The shadows being cast through the windows drew his mother’s attention.

“Setting already? I wonder if Newton wants to help with rounding the hippogriffs for supper.” She looked to her oldest son, who glanced around and raised his brows. “Oh! He’s probably still out in the field – you know your brother.”

Theseus laughed as they got up from the wooden table. He followed his mother out the front door, it creaking on its hinges as it swung opened and slammed closed. Out on the front porch, she called Newt’s name. A few minutes passed and neither one of them heard any from of rustling, no movement of grass or weeds to hint of the child’s arrival.

Releasing a sigh, she turned to her son. “Theseus, would you go find your brother? He always lights up whenever you’re around.”

“He hasn’t changed in the least,” Theseus chuckled, his mother smiling.

“Not at all. Though I do wonder why he’s stayed out so late. He knew you were coming home today.” She looked to him. “You don’t mind, do you?”

He shook his head. “Finding my rat of a little brother? Of course not.” He laughed at the look his mother gave.

With her disapproving look, he stepped off the porch, walking down the dirt path and veering off into the weeds. Even though Newt knew not to go beyond the boundary of the forest, he would still occasionally venture into the wood, usually garnering new cuts from various animals and creatures he would try to interact with. As Theseus made his way to the opening Newt was known to frequent, he recalled the time he found his little brother befriending a grindylow by the edge of the river, which became aggressive anytime Theseus had come too close. It was Newt who had calmed the creature down, said goodbye and approached Theseus, smiling up at his older brother as he walked passed him to return home. The grindylow spat water at Theseus before disappearing into the murky water.

Pushing passed the last bit of brush, Theseus’ expression fell when he failed to see Newt.

The only other place he knew his brother to venture was the wood itself, the place even Newt knew he was barred from entering. The mere thought of his little brother crossing the threshold into unparallel danger drove Theseus into a panic – the type of panic those at the ministry attempted to drive him towards to see how he would react, though still unsuccessful. While simulations could be thrown at him left and right, nothing brought more fear into his heart than the well-being of his younger sibling.

His train of thought brought him to the threshold of the forest, the unending darkness strewn before him.

“Newt!” he called out, hoping to garner a response from somewhere other than within – or a response at all. “You know you’ll be in trouble with mum if you don’t come home now!” He waited for some form of response. Still, there was nothing. Every instinct pushed him into the forest, sensing his younger brother was in the wood beyond.

The setting sun barely pierced the veil of trees of the forest, leaving it dark and foreboding. He took out his wand and cast _Lumos_ , illuminating the darkening dirt path that cut through the forest and curved from view. Shining the light near the ground, he could make out small shoeprints. There was no doubt in his mind they were Newt’s and all reasoning left him. He called out his brother’s name again, this time yelling as loud as he was able. With his attention on the prints, he took off down the path, just short of running, his wand moving between the indentations and the path ahead.

He stopped short when the footprints ended suddenly.

High-pitched cackling echoed around him and he turned sharply, shining the light behind him, only to see nothing but darkness. “Newt?” There was the echo of more cackling coming off the path. Despite his better judgement, he stepped off the last bit of safety there was of the wood, his boots crunching on leaves and twigs. There was more cackling, this time louder, becoming clearer and more apparent as he crept forward. As the light at the tip of his want casted shadows against the trees, his eyes caught the pale illumination of a face in the distance. “Newt?” He inched forward, listening to the sounds around him while being acutely aware of what was to his front. He could hear more cackling, followed by the sounds of scratching.

The light fell on the familiar form of his ten-year-old brother.

What should have been met with air of relief was replaced with fear and panic.

Newt was sitting on the ground with his back against the truck of a tree. His eyes were closed, head fallen to the side, a small, stick-like object was protruding from above the collar of his shirt. Yet, it was not his unconscious brother than had his heart drop, but the creatures that were crawling on him.

Three erklings were surrounding him.

One was crawling up his shoulder, another on his leg and the third was staring at him, its yellow eyes and sharp-toothed grin filled with nothing but nightmares. It was a split second before it shot a small projectile towards him. In an instant, he jumped off to the side, casting _flipendo_ and sending the creature flying backwards. The reaction garnered the attention of the two others and they abandoned his brother, one coming towards Theseus as the other fired another dart. He cast _protego_ , the dart bouncing off the shield and shooting into a random direction as the one charging him slammed into it, releasing a high-pitched squeal.

“ _Ours_ ,” the one who had fired the dart spoke in a haunting voice, mimicking human speech.

“No.” Theseus pointed his wand at it. “Mine.” Before it had a chance to attack, Theseus summoned _diffindo_ , slicing the erkling into two. The one that had charged at him recovered. Seeing its brethren now in two pieces, it stared at Theseus, made a hissing noise and ran off into the darkness of the surrounding forest.

Once the threat was subdued, Theseus lowered his wand, his heart pounding viciously in his chest. He stumbled to his little brother, falling in front of him as his shaking hands reached up to grab Newt’s cheeks. Seeing the dart in his brother’s neck, he pulled it out, grimacing as a small line of blood trickled towards the collar of Newt’s shirt. His eyes burned as he focused on Newt’s face.

“Newt? Wake up, Newt, come on, now.” He ran his hands through his brother’s hair.

Newt’s eyes scrunched and he released a groan. With squinting eyes, he found his brother’s face, smiling weakly at the familiarity.

“The—seus,” he trailed out, his lips curving upwards. “The music was pretty.” It was the only thing he said before his head fell forward, caught by his older sibling.

Theseus pulled him forward, wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m sure it was, Newt.” He stood up, bringing his brother with him and allowing Newt’s head to rest on his shoulder. Back on the path, he followed it out, having to rely on the sounds of his shoes on the dirt as the sun had completely set. Once back under the sky, he shifted his hold on Newt, who groaned and pressed against him.

Back at his mother’s home, she stood up from where she was sitting on the porch.

“Found him asleep in the field,” Theseus said before his mother could ask.

She smiled as Theseus passed her into the house. “I’ll have to round up and feed the hippogriffs myself, then. Unless you’d like to assist your poor mother.”

“I’ll consider it.”

He ascended the wooden steps leading to the bedrooms. The comment his mother gave had him chuckle. He rounded the corner and walked to the end of the hall to Newt’s room, the door creaking as he pushed it opened with his foot. Newt’s room was filled with sketches of various creatures Newt had either seen or read about. The drawings were crude, clearly drawn by a child, but each creature was still identifiable. In a large mason jar by the window, a small lizard was resting under the dirt and twigs placed inside its enclosure and Theseus had to wonder how long Newt had been housing the reptile.

Newt shifted as Theseus laid him down on the bed. Pulling out the quilt from underneath him, he tucked Newt in, setting his hand on his head and running his fingers through his brother’s knotted hair. Leaning down, he laid a kiss on Newt’s forehead before turning to leave. The sound of rustling covers had him stop by the door. He looked over his shoulder to see Newt sitting up, his eyes forward and knees curled to his chest.

Theseus inhaled and approached his sibling, whose face was a light shade of pink. He knelt down, watching him, waiting. If he had learned anything about his little brother, it was that Newt would talk when he wanted to or if he wanted to at all. The silence lasted for a few minutes. Theseus’ attention darted around the room while Newt’s stayed on the one spot on his bed.  

“Are you…mad at me?” Newt’s quiet voice pierced the veil.

For a moment, Theseus wondered if he heard wrong, but as Newt fell quiet again, he knew an answer had to be given. He sighed and dropped his shoulders. The bed shifted when he sat next his brother, who visibly tensed. “I could never be mad at you.” Newt’s eyes darted to him, though he made sure to avoid his face. “You scared me, though, by doing something you knew you weren’t supposed to do.”

He watched as Newt started playing with a loose thread on the quilt. “I didn’t mean to….”

“I know.” He set his hand on top of Newt’s head, ruffling his hair, much to Newt’s annoyance. “You make me mental, but I’d never let anything happen to you.”

He wrapped his arms around Newt’s shoulders and pulled him to where his head was against his chest. Newt tensed, but did not try to get away, instead staring at his brother’s left arm. “Did you tell Mum?”

“Nah. She doesn’t need to fret over nothing. She’s too old – her heart might give out.”

He smiled when he heard Newt snort.

“That wasn’t nice.”

For the first time, Newt pressed into him, gripping his shirt. Theseus wrapped both arms around Newt, holding him close as he set his chin on his head and closed his eyes. After a small while, Newt’s breaths started to become deep and slow, his body relaxing as he slipped into sleep. Theseus held him tighter and kissed the top of his head. It was in that moment when he finally admitted to himself that Newt was his and no one else’s. He was the only person his little brother trusted, the only one he would willingly touch and cling to – Newt was his and he would be damned to lose him.

Newt was his - only his.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time brings up old memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun working on this chapter,  
> so I hope you enjoy reading it!

Newt was fifteen when Theseus started to realize he was becoming attracted to him.

Newt was on Christmas break from Hogwarts and Theseus was able to spend the holiday with his family, rather than at the Ministry, as he had done for the last three years. To celebrate having both of her sons home, their mother had organized a get-together with several of her friends and two friends of Theseus’ who still lived in the area. When Theseus had arrived home Christmas Day, he was greeted by his childhood friend Valistair and three of his mother’s friends, whose names he did not know. After making his way through the house and finding his mother in the kitchen finishing a batch of treacle tarts, he was greeted by her putting him to work.

He was covered in flour due to a charm causing the bag to explode, much to his mother’s amusement, by the time she decided to acknowledge him being home for the first time in three months. With flour all over his woolen vest and pinstriped trousers, his mother waved him off, suggesting he clean himself to make himself more presentable to their guests.

Before he left the kitchen, he inquired about his brother, who he had yet to see.

“Upstairs in his room. Be sure to let him know you’re home. Might be able to get him to socialize with actual people.”

Theseus crooked his mouth and left the room through the pantry door, which held a narrow servant’s stairwell to both the upper floor and an underground storage room. The old stairs creaked with each step. Upon his ascent, he took out his wand and used the _ventus_ jinx on himself, the flour blowing off his clothing. He slipped his wand back into place just as he reached the top of the steps. The door leading to the hallway was narrow and it squealed loudly on the hinges when it was opened.

Outside of Newt’s room, the door was ajar and he could hear small squeaking from within.

“It’s all right, come now,” Newt’s voice trailed out into the hall, followed by more squeaking. Placing his palm on the door, Theseus slowly and silently pushed the door open. In front of the opened window, Newt was wrapping a small cloth around the narrow leg of a golden snidget, which was releasing small squeaking chirps. “You’ll stay here until you’re better, so don’t stray from the tree, all right?” The small bird looked at him, chirping loudly. “Don’t give me that.” He finished the wrapping and took his hand back, the bird ruffling its feathers before trying to nip at its wing. It was then Theseus noticed the makeshift stint attached as the bird continued to poke at it with its beak.

Seeing his brother nurturing the small creature, Theseus found himself smiling.

He lightly rapped on the door, drawing both Newt’s attention and the attention of the golden snidget. Seeing him, the bird puffed its feathers before hopping out of the window and back to the snow-covered tree branch that was only an inch away from the windowsill. When Newt turned to him, Theseus found himself staring.

It had been nearly two years since Theseus had last seen his little brother. Whenever he had managed time off to visit home, Newt was at Hogwarts, much to his dismay. Last he had seen him, Newt was barely five feet, his canines were still growing in and his limbs were too long for his frame. Now, he was reaching 178cm, while his arms were still lanky, he was growing with his frame, which was turning out to be tall and slender. The noon sun breaking through the window had set Newt’s red hair aflame, brightening his features, each freckle glowing on his face, the shadows cutting into his forming jawline and high cheekbones.

An odd heat began radiating across Theseus’ chest.

It was his own brother, and it was a feeling he knew was not right. But there, basking in the sunlight he could not help but realize: Newt was beautiful.

“Mum said you weren’t due home until supper,” Newt said, drawing Theseus attention away from his thoughts.

“Oh, I thought I’d arrive early, help setup,” he spoke in one breath, nearly stumbling over his words as he looked around the room. It was a redirection anyone who was not Newt would have blatantly seen. It was one of the few times Theseus was thankful for his brother’s inability to read people’s expressions and body language the way he was able to do with various creatures. “You should be downstairs, meeting Mum’s friends – I’m sure they’d like to see you.”

Newt shrugged and stared off to the side. “Everyone just talks and asks about stuff that doesn’t mean anything. I really don’t see the point in it all.”

The response had Theseus sigh. He walked into the room and approached his brother, whose shoulders hunched up as if in a way to make himself appear smaller. “It would make Mum happy to see you down there socializing.” Again, Newt shrugged. Theseus placed his hands on Newt’s shoulders. “It would make me happy if you at least tried.”

Newt knitted his brows together in contemplation. After a moment of silence, Newt came out with, “But I don’t know any of them.”

The older Scamander chuckled and pushed Newt’s uncombed hair from his face. “You don’t know your own brother, then?” Newt’s groan was inaudible, but obvious. He ran his fingers through Newt’s hair, resting his palm on his neck and jaw, pulling his brother’s head to face upwards at his own. Even still, Newt’s eyes were to the side. “You know Valistair and Marius,” he said in reference to his two friends their mother invited. At the names, Newt’s jaw clenched, seeming to recall an early memory. “Besides, I want to hear about your exploits at Hogwarts, so I’m not giving you a choice.” He laughed and ruffled Newt’s hair, causing his brother to pull his head away in annoyance.

Newt dropped his shoulders in defeat, much to Theseus’ content.

“Now, come on.” He took his brother’s hand and led him to the door.

They were at the top of the stairs leading to the front room when Newt stiffened, his eyes on the staircase. “I still don’t understand why you and Mum are so adamant about putting on such a stiff persona.”

The comment had Theseus laugh. “You’ll understand when you’re older, trust me.”

Halfway down the stairs, Theseus released his younger brother’s hand and straightened his vest as they reached the bottom step, dropping them off in front of the main door. The moment their presence was noticed by a group of three of their mother’s friends in the lounge, they were hailed over.

“Theseus! Your mother’s told us all about how well you’ve been doing at the Ministry,” one of the lady’s – middle-aged, eyes wrinkled with years of smiling, a few gray hairs strewn through her brown hair – said loudly, waving to him. “We hear you’re on your way to becoming an auror.”

The older Scamander smiled and nodded. “On the way, hopefully sooner rather than later.”

The three women chuckled.

“Well, congratulations, all the same,” the woman said, beaming, taking a sip from what was speculated to be brandy, judging by her demeanour. As she brought the cup down, and the two brothers turned to leave, she called them back. “Who’s that with you, dearie?” In an instant, Newt’s entire body stiffened and he found himself trying to hide behind his older and taller brother.

“Is that Newton?” one of the other ladies spoke up, leaning to peer around Theseus, who was unaware of his own attempt to shield his brother. “Oh, you’re growing into such a handsome young man, aren’t you?” she laughed, waving her hand at him, beckoning him to come closer. As though reassuring him, Theseus set his hand on Newt’s shoulder, ushering him forward. “How are you liking your classes at Hogwarts?” she asked, leaning forward to grab Newt’s arm once he was within reach.

“They’re all right. It’s…school,” he said barely above a mumble, his gaze on the woman’s hand on his forearm.

After a few more uncomfortable minutes of prodding, the three women divulged stories of their own time at the wizardry school, laughing amongst themselves and giving Newt a perfect time to fall into the background. He had turned to his brother, only to find Theseus absent. He frowned. Making his way back to the stairs, he contemplated returning to his room, though he knew his brother would be sent to retrieve him if he so much as stepped on the bottom stair.

If he went outside, he could avoid human contact altogether. While his brother would understand, the disapproval would be imminent. As would be from his mother. With his will pulling him one way, he instead found himself walking through the house into the conservatory, which, thankfully, was barren of human life.

The foliage and flora had taken over most of the conservatory: vines were growing along the windows, the sun peaking through illuminating the room in a glow of green and gold. Even the iron, spiral stairs and grated table had vines and leaves covering it, as did the backs of the metal chairs that surrounded it. When they were younger, their mother had taken care of the conservatory, always making sure the vines were clipped back, the furniture was neat and organized. While the feeders always stayed filled with seeds and grubs for various birds, the rest of the room had fallen to neglect. It was something that Newt had welcomed and a place he found himself many times whenever his mother had company over and forced him to spend the time in the house – a place other than his bedroom.

Perhaps it was that very reason why his mother had stopped taking care of the room, as if giving her son the sense of security he desperately needed among the plant life and possible animal life that had taken root.

Just seeing the overgrowth brought a sense of peace to him.

He walked to the window, pushing the vines out of the way to peer outside. The windows overlooked the back of the house. One of the hippogriffs could be seen laying down in the snow, its head tucked under its wing as it bathed in the afternoon sun. A smile crawled its way across his face when it opened its eyes and shook its head before falling sideways into the snow, covering its feathers. It rolled onto its back, stretching out its wings. Rolling back, it stood, shaking and sending snow in all directions. With one last stretch, it began a light trot before stretching its wings back out and taking to the air, leaving the view of the windows.

The sound of footsteps drew his attention.

Expecting his brother to have been sent to find him, he turned, instead seeing the form of his brother’s old schoolmate and friend Marius. The familiar sight caused Newt to tense and subconsciously take a step back.

“Hello, Newt,” the tall and portly man said as he walked into the room. He looked around at the vine-covered windows and rusting metal furniture. “Have you seen you brother?” Newt shook his head and stared at the old spiral staircase. The older man came towards him, walking next to him to gaze out of the window. “So how have you been? Enjoying your classes?” Marius turned to face him, watching the youngest Scamander refuse to look in his direction as he nodded. “What year are you in, now?”

“Fifth,” the response was quiet.

Marius nodded. “Fifth year. So you’re…sixteen now?”

“Fifteen.”

Again, Marius nodded. He looked towards the conservatory entrance, inhaling deeply and releasing it in a long string of breath. With his gaze back on Newt, he ran his hand up Newt’s arm, causing the teenager to shrink back. “You have grown to be beautiful, you know,” Marius said as reached his hand up to tuck Newt’s hair behind his ear. “In a few more years, there won’t be a single man able to help themselves.” He leaned down, breathing into Newt’s ear. “Just remember that you’ve always been attractive me.”

He touched Newt’s groin and began to rub him through his trousers. Newt’s shoulders hunched and his fingers curled into tight fists. He tried to fold into himself when he felt Marius’ mouth underneath his ear. “Please stop,” he said, shutting his eyes and putting his closed fists on Marius’ chest as he tried to push him away.

“You know you’ve wanted this as long as I have,” was the response as Marius pushed him backwards and against the window, the vines pressing into his back.

He leaned down, pressing his mouth to Newt’s neck and biting at the skin as his hands fully untucked Newt’s shirt. As one hand ran up his chest, the other slipped into the waistband of his trousers. Newt grabbed his shoulders, telling him to stop as he tried and failed to push him back. Marius breathed into his ear, pressing himself against Newt and rubbing their groins together.

“What the hell are you doing?” Theseus’ voice broke throughout the room.  

In an instant, Marius dropped his hands and stood straight, his gaze on the rigid and tear-strewn face of the younger Scamander as he tried to formulate a response.

“Theseus, I can explain,” he said as his hands slowly went up.

“Step away from him, _now_ ,” Theseus’ voice was demanding and harsh, his wand drawn and pointed towards the man he had called friend. Marius stepped backwards from Newt, his hands still up as he turned around to face the other man. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t end you where you stand.” The tightness he spoke with had Marius breathing shallow; even Newt had tried pushing himself from him, dropping into a crouch to make himself as small as possible.

Marius had put his hands in front of him, his palms facing Theseus’ wand as a shield. “Calm down, Theseus. We’ve been mates for years,” he tried to speak calmly, but his vocals shook.

The comment had Theseus approach him, steps hard and wand still drawn. “Mates?” he hissed, his free hand grabbing the collar of Marius’ shirt as the tip of his wand was pressed underneath the other’s jaw. “I should _mate_ you with the Reaper.”

His attention darted to Newt, whose hands were covering his ears as he was crouched down, leaning against the window, before focusing back on Marius. Every fibre of his being told him to punish the man for his acts against his brother; yet, seeing Newt shaking not only because of Marius, but because of Theseus’ own reaction, he fought against it. His younger brother detested violence – if he even had a glimpse into what Theseus had done for the Ministry over the years, he would probably never speak to him again.

It was a side he never wanted his younger brother to know about.

“Get out,” his tone was low and demanding as he turned the two of them, changing their positions and shoving Marius backwards towards the entrance of the conservatory. “If I ever see you in life again, it will be the last air you breathe.” Without hesitation or warning, he cast _flipendo,_ sending Marius flying backwards and out of the door. Another charm and the door slammed shut, the handle rattling from the force.

Jaw still taut and chest pounding, he lowered his wand and slipped it back into his vest.

In inhaled deeply, releasing it as he turned to where Newt was curled up against the window. He walked up to him, keeping his steps light, despite the anger still filtering through him. Once next to him, he crouched down, setting his forearms on his knees.

“It’s all right, Newt.” He held his hand out.

Newt slowly brought his hands down from his ears, his gaze sideways at the open palm. His hand was shaking as he reached to place it in his brother’s. The moment he did, Theseus gripped it and stood, pulling him to his feet. He set his hand on the side of Newt’s face, rubbing his cheek with his thumb as Newt stared at his chest.

Theseus’ expression was tense, pained, as a question ran through his mind. It was a question he did not want the answer to, but one he needed. Taking in a breath, asking as calmly as he could, “When did Marius start touching you?”

Newt’s eyes went wide and his body trembled. Silence filled the room and Theseus wondered if Newt could hear how loudly his heart was pounding at the expected answer.

“Summer of ’04,” Newt said barely above a whisper.

At the response, Theseus stiffened, his brows creased and his eyes started burning.

Summer of 1904. It was due to be Theseus’ fifth year at Hogwarts. He, Marius and Valastair were sixteen and spent the summer before school practicing various spells and racing each other through the adjacent forest. He remembered both he and Marius laughing when Valastair slammed into a tree, his broom splintering every-which-way and leaving him with a broken nose. They had gone back to Theseus’ house, where his mother was able to realign his friend’s nose while scolding the trio for going into the forest. For him, the summer had been perfect.

Newt had been holed up in his room when he was not out in the field behind the house. Occasionally, Marius had made a comment about the younger Scamander’s odd personality, but they were not comments Theseus had not heard before from various people. His brother was strange, but he was still young. He was seven at the time.

…Newt was seven.

Theseus pulled Newt against him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug, one Newt could not have gotten away from if he had tried. Theseus ran his hands up Newt’s back, his face creasing as he pressed his face into his younger brother’s shoulder, a tear falling and disappearing into the shoulder of Newt’s shirt. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” he whispered, vocals strained.

“I thought you’d be mad at me,” Newt said blandly.

The lack of emotion in his voice was enough to drive Theseus insane.

He pulled back, placing his hands on Newt’s shoulders, fingers digging through the brown shirt. “I could never be mad at you. I’ve told you that.” His face was creased as another tear slipped down his cheek. “Why don’t you believe me?”

At the question, he watched as a red glow grew across Newt’s face, along with the whites of his eyes. “Marius is your best friend and I…didn’t want to…take that away,” he stumbled over his words, his entire body stiff, eyes wide as they continued to stare at his brother’s chest. His heart thudded loudly, water trailing from his ducts – water that he was not even aware of.

Theseus’ hands moved from his shoulders to grabbing both sides of his face, forcing his head up to make eye contact as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs. “You are the only person who matters to me, Newt,” he said as he stared into Newt’s eyes, trying to get him to understand. “Do you understand that?” Behind Newt’s eyes, he could see the confusion and ambiguity.

Forgoing all logic, he leaned down and pressed his lips against his brother’s. He could feel Newt go rigid in obvious shock, but he did not care.

Newt was his.

He had known it since they were children. He would be damned if someone else were able to claim him before he had the chance.

Breaking apart, he gripped Newt’s hair and pressed their foreheads together, exhaling.

“If someone’s hurting you, you tell me. You understand?” He looked into Newt’s eyes, surprised to find them staring back.

Whether it was fear or uncertainty, he could not tell.

After a moment, Newt nodded and Theseus exhaled a breath he was not even aware he was holding. He released an odd laugh before gripping the back of Newt’s head and kissing him again. Even though he knew it was wrong, and his heart pounding in his chest told him so, his heart suddenly calmed itself when he felt Newt respond.

There they stood.

In the middle of the conservatory, locked in a kiss as Theseus’ arms wrapped around his younger brother’s back to pull him closer.

Newt fell into the older man, leaving Theseus to take complete control. And even though Theseus’ mind was screaming at him, telling him to stop, he stood firm, deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into Newt’s mouth.

It was then Theseus knew.

The moment Newt became of age, he would take him.

He would take him and truly make him his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be up soon!  
> Please let me know how you like it, so far! (^ ^*)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus finally takes the one thing he had always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoy this! (^ ^*)

The following year Theseus had frequented his presence in his brother’s life. Whenever Newt was on leave from school, he made sure to take time off from the Ministry to spend time with him, even if it was for only a few days at a time. Each time, he would greet his brother with a kiss and a hug, more times than not to Newt’s apprehension; though even the older Scamander knew it was not the actions themselves, but the physical contact. When Newt was expelled during his sixth year, he had withdrawn entirely from human contact, the expulsion a sensitive subject he refused to divulge on, even with Albus Dumbledore fighting for him to stay enrolled. Theseus had spent time attempting to get Newt to explain why, refusing to believe Newt held any responsibility in endangering another student’s life; yet, his brother would not budge, adamant about how he was at fault.

Shortly after his expulsion, he had left their mother’s home, most likely due to the constant guilt-laden comments and the air of disappointment their mother exuded whenever they were in the same room. He had taken on a job as a caretaker at a dragon reservation, where he quickly became an asset for the more formidable dragons. He was the only one who could calm down the conservation’s Norwegian Ridgeback, who had been brought in after being used for circus entertainment for several years. It was highly aggressive towards anyone who attempted to approach it, injuring several conservationists who had tried to get close to inspect its scars and wounds.

Newt had not come out unscathed, but he fared much better than anyone else. Outside of a large burn on his chest and a slash on his arm, he was able to calm the beast down long enough for the medical staff to treat its wounds and place a tracking charm if it managed to escape its enclosure. It would be several weeks before the dragon would be well enough to return to its homeland; meanwhile, Newt was the one assigned to watch it and earn its trust, which would also make it easier to transport it when it was ready in the given weeks.

During his time at the reservation, Newt had rented a small flat in the same building as one of the other conservationists. She was a woman about his brother’s age who was feeling somewhat responsible for the young teenager the head of the reservation employed. She had been mates with the landlord and was able to talk him into renting a room to a barely legal teenager.

By the time his brother had come to visit, it was mid-August of 1914. The First World War was underway and Britain had joined in the war effort after Germany’s attack on France through Belgium.

Newt had arrived back at his flat after a long day’s work. Two of the Peruvian Vipertooths had gotten into a territorial dispute in an enclosure they had shared for several months when the younger male had reached its adolescence. Everyone had spent the better half of the evening trying to break the two dragons apart without getting maimed or killed; but it was not until Newt had entered the territory unarmed when they were able to make headway. He had distracted the adolescent male with a mating call long enough for the others to escort the older male dragon out of the enclosure into an empty one. When the adolescent male realized the call was not coming from another dragon, it had attacked the seventeen-year-old. With several new wounds on his arms and legs, Newt had calmed the dragon down while being cornered in a shroud of trees. When the others had gotten to him, the Vipertooth was asleep at Newt’s feet and the young Scamander was stroking the dragon’s neck.

When he had arrived home, he had hoped to take a bath and clean himself up, then relax with a cup of tea as he noted his new findings on how to keep calm a Peruvian Vipertooth in heat. He had shut the door to his flat and tossed his satchel onto the counter before removing his blood-stained, button-down shirt and throwing it towards the couch.

“Is that anyway to greet your brother?”  

Newt froze, his blood running cold at the sudden realization he was not alone. His eyes darted towards the couch, seeing his older brother holding his bloodied shirt.

“Merlin’s beard – what do they have you doing there?” Theseus asked in reference to Newt’s job at the reservation as he held up the shirt, studying the rips and stains. He set the shirt down on the back of the tattered couch.

“An adolescent Vipertooth got into a territorial dispute with one of the older males”—he shifted uncomfortably when his brother walked up to him—“and I went in to calm them down.” His shoulders involuntarily went up when he felt his brother’s eyes on him, studying him.

Theseus reached his hand out, tracing his fingers along a still-healing wound on Newt’s chest. Underneath the raised tissue on the pectoral, he could feel the formation of muscle definition due to the last few months of his brother’s work. His eyes landed on the scar tissue across Newt’s breastbone from the burn he had received shortly after taking on the job at the reservation. A weight rooted itself in Theseus’ chest at the various scars and mending wounds that littered his younger brother’s upper body. Seeing Newt’s once-unscathed skin now riddled with cuts and bruises had an odd anger and possessiveness flow through him.

Theseus dropped his hand, exhaling a laugh as a forced smile crossed his face. “Didn’t you promise me you were going to be careful?”

“It’s not as though dragons are known for their even temperament,” Newt muttered, his gaze on his abandoned shirt. Even with it being his brother, the younger Scamander could not help but feel well-beyond exposed – Theseus’ lingering gaze not helping the situation in the least.

He flinched when Theseus touched his cheek.

“I need to know you’re going to be safe.” He held his brother’s chin, running his thumb across Newt’s bottom lip. “You’re getting older. I can’t always be there to protect you. And if I’m gone and don’t come back—”

“If you’re gone?” Newt cut him off, jerking his head up and making eye contact, his expression confused. “Why would you be gone? Where are you going?”

Theseus gave a sympathetic smile and pushed Newt’s hair back from his face, cradling Newt’s face with his palm. He took a deep breath, trying to find a gentle way to explain. As calmly and reassuring as he could manage, he came out with, “I’m joining the War Effort, Newt.” He watched as Newt’s expression changed to a mixture of fear and ambiguity. Newt’s breath became shallow and his eyes started searching in front of him, darting around as his brain began piecing together the information. He started shaking his head.

“No,” was the first word he got out before falling into a round of “no’s” as he shook his head harder, his eyes turning red. “No – no – no – no – no,” his voice cracked as his eyebrows creased his forehead and tears began sliding down his face. “You can’t – you can’t—”

“Newt, Newt, look at me,” Theseus commanded, trying to draw his brother’s eyes back to his own. “Look at me – _look at me_.” He cupped Newt’s face, forcing his little brother to stare back at him. “It’s going to be all right. _You_ are going to be all right.” He gave a reassuring smile as his brother’s voice hitched.

He pulled Newt against him, wrapping his arms around him into a tight embrace. He kissed the side of Newt’s head as his brother hid his face in his jacket, his hands gripping the fabric as he trembled. Theseus ran his hands up Newt’s back, taking in each bit of skin, each freckle, each raised mark from the wounds he had sustained while working with the dragons, the scent he had long gotten accustomed to. He realized Newt had grown another inch since the last time he had seen him. He was about to break 188cm – he wondered if Newt would end up being taller than him someday, then found himself never wanting that to happen.

Theseus pulled back enough to press his lips to Newt’s, cutting off another hitch. Keeping one arm around his brother’s back, he held Newt’s face with his other hand. Breaking apart, he pressed their foreheads together.

“Let me have you, Newt,” he whispered as he looked at Newt’s closed lids, his brother beginning to calm down. “Give yourself to me tonight.”

He watched as Newt’s eyes opened and stared with uncertainty at his chest. Theseus could feel his heart pounding in his chest, awaiting an answer. After a moment of tense silence, Newt looked at him, nodding his head in affirmation. The air of relief Theseus experienced at that moment was one he had always hoped for, but never anticipated.

“Will it hurt?” Newt asked with innocent sincerity, garnering a chuckle from his older brother.

“Of course not,” he smiled and kissed Newt’s forehead.

They broke apart and Theseus took Newt’s hand, stepping backwards towards what he knew had to be the bedroom at the end of the short and narrow hall. His brother was as timid as ever, his eyes cast downwards at the wood floors as he allowed Theseus to lead him. The door to the bedroom creaked loudly when it was pushed open on its hinges. The room was small, but accommodating, even with Newt’s lack of organization. Various books and clothes were strewn about the floor, a journal and opened book was sitting on the bed, a lone lamp turned on to illuminate the room in a dim glow.

Newt sat on the foot of the bed, his posture stiff as his hands danced over each other, unsure what to do. It was clear his reaction was what Theseus had expected, knowing his little brother to be awkward with the very idea. Theseus sat next to him, setting his hand on Newt’s thigh and turning to peer into his face.

“Listen,” he drew Newt’s attention. “If at any point you’re uncomfortable, you tell me. All right?”

Newt nodded. “All right.”

With that said, Theseus took hold of Newt’s face and kissed him with more effort than he had in the past. Newt’s hand grabbed his wrist and he opened his mouth, giving his brother’s tongue permission to enter, of which Theseus took full advantage of. Newt tensed as Theseus moved from his mouth to his jaw, then to his neck. The stimulation on the sensitive skin caused chill bumps to form on his arms and an odd tingling trail up his spine. Theseus ran his hands up Newt’s arms and pushed forward to where he was on top of Newt as his brother laid back on the mattress.

He traced from Newt’s neck to the wound on his brother’s pectoral, lightly kissing the raised mark as the fingers on his right hand ran across the scar on Newt’s chest. Finding every mark, every cut, Theseus drew his lips across each one, smiling each time Newt twitched or released a small moan or whine. When he touched Newt’s hip bones at the boundary of his waistband, his brother jerked.

“Wait!” his voice echoed through the room, causing Theseus to stop and pull up, his face flooded with concern.

“What’s wrong? Do you want to stop?” Theseus could not hide the panic that ran through him.

Newt shook his head, his eyes staring at his brother’s hands still set on his hips. “No, it…it tickled,” Newt said quietly, his face bleeding red.

Theseus could not help it: he started laughing. His younger sibling gripped the bedsheets beneath him as he obviously tensed, uncertain what to make of the reaction. Running his hands up Newt’s stomach to his chest, he captured the younger man’s mouth, breathing out several laughs through each kiss. “You make me mental, Newt.” He kissed him again and held his cheek. “Never stop.”

His actions became more assertive. Drawing downwards, he bit Newt’s neck before moving to his collarbone and chest. As he started tracing his tongue down his brother’s stomach, his hands worked his jacket off, but not before he made sure to remove a small jar from its pocket. The jacket was discarded to the floor, his vest and button-down quick to follow. Once discarded, he set his hands next to Newt’s head, watching as his younger brother’s gaze was still on his chest. Slowly but surely, Newt lifted his hands, lightly touching Theseus’ chest, watching as his fingers traced along the bare skin.

Smiling, Theseus set his left hand on Newt’s, pressing his brother’s palm flat to his chest. For a moment, they stayed still, feeling and sensing each other’s heartbeat; Newt’s was elevated, but the longer his palm rested over Theseus’ steady beat, the slower his became. His expression became soft and his eyes darted up to willingly meet Theseus’ for the first time that night. Lifting up, he pushed his lips against the other’s in an awkward and sloppy attempt to mimic how Theseus had been with him.

Biting back a snicker, Theseus wrapped his left arm around Newt’s shoulders, pulling him close as his right hand travelled down, undoing the buttons and fasteners to Newt’s trousers. Once undone, he slid his hand under his drawers. When he touched Newt’s length, his younger brother released a gasp and broke away. As his member was stroked a few times, his breathing quickened and he set his forehead in the nape of Theseus’ neck. When Theseus licked his earlobe, a low whine escaped his throat.

“Shh, Newt,” Theseus lulled into his ear. “It’s all right.” He kissed the side of Newt’s head again. “Come on. Let’s get these off.” He removed his hand. With a look of reassurance, he waited for Newt’s permission before he proceeded to remove his brother’s trousers and drawers. As he slid them down Newt’s thighs, he met his lips directly above the younger man’s groin, lightly licking and biting at the skin as he dragged the fabrics down. When Newt tried to close his legs, Theseus’ firm hand on his upper inner thigh kept him grounded, though his skin flushed red. Once the confines were removed, Theseus sat up, staring at the bare form of the little brother he had spent so long protecting, so long waiting for this very moment.

Newt’s body was perfect.

Even with the cuts and scars, the freckles that dotted his legs across well-defined muscle, the skin that was almost a translucent white, he was perfect.

The brunet allowed his fingers to slide and dance across Newt’s abdomen, taking in each twitch and quiver, expression soft as he watched Newt cover his red face with his hands. He sat back and took the jar he had set on the bed. Removing the lid and dipping the fingers of his left hand into the viscous fluid, he allowed his right hand to rest on Newt’s hip. Leaning down, he circled around Newt’s entrance, garnering a tight gasp from his brother as he coated the outside and a surprised shout when he took the head of Newt’s knob into his mouth.

“Theseus – what are you – wait – it’s – that feels—” Theseus’s hand reached up to cover Newt’s mouth, cutting off his incoherency as he slid his mouth further down and slipped the tip of his index finger into Newt’s rectum. As his finger slowly probed deeper, Newt grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand from his mouth. “Theseus!” he released in a choked breath. “W – wait!”

Theseus pulled his head up while keeping his finger firmly planted. “Is it hurting?”

Newt shook his head ‘no’, his eyes clamped shut as both of his hands gripped Theseus’ forearm. “It’s weird – it feels weird.”

Theseus gently kissed his lips as he slid in his middle finger, causing Newt to writhe underneath him. Probing deeper, Newt suddenly jerked and released a moaning shout against his brother’s mouth. “How do you feel, now?” He hooked his fingers inside him, getting the same reaction. Newt wrapped his arms around his brother’s shoulders, panting and whining as the fingers inside him started opening and closing, stretching him. “Are you ready?” Newt held onto him tighter, nodding into his shoulder.

Extracting his fingers, he wrapped his free arm around Newt while the other worked his own buttons and fasteners. While it would have been easier with both hands, he could not bring himself to break away from his younger brother who was clinging onto him and refusing to let go. Removing his own length from his trousers, he had to go by feel to line himself up against Newt’s slicked hole; yet, once he was, he gripped Newt tighter. “Relax, little brother. I promise I won’t hurt you.” Pushing the head of his knob against Newt’s cavity, the younger sibling’s breath caught in his throat as it slid it passed the tight ring. “You’re all right, Newt,” he said just above a whisper as he pushed in further.

It took a few minutes for Newt to relax enough for Theseus to have his member completely inside him and, once it was, another minute for Newt’s body to relax around it. Theseus held Newt’s thigh against him as he slowly slid out and back in, Newt releasing small noises each time. Pushing Newt against the bed, Newt released the tight grip he had around his shoulders, eyes cast downwards at himself and where his own brother was buried in him. Theseus could see the apprehension and fear crawl its way across his younger brother’s face. He ran his hand through Newt’s hair and redirected his gaze to his own.

“I love you.” His expression was soft and reassuring. When Newt smiled back, Theseus kissed him. Grabbing Newt’s thighs, he pushed his brother’s knees towards his shoulders, giving himself even deeper entry. A few more light thrusts and Newt had tried to cover his face once more. “Hold your legs up for me,” Theseus said, perhaps with a bit more authority than he meant to. Either way, he got what he wanted: Newt took his hands from his completely flushed face to awkwardly hold his legs behind his knees, pulling them back towards his chest.

Having Newt completely giving himself to him and being the only person to see his fair-haired brother in such an exposed state, Theseus began to lose his composure and tenderness. His light and soft movements started to become faster and harder, but Newt said nothing, instead releasing shouts and cries, occasionally trying to get out Theseus’ name. The way Newt’s body closed around his length, inviting him in with each and every movement, Theseus found himself muttering Newt’s name while commenting on how good his brother felt.

Forgoing any sense of his brother’s comfort, he gripped Newt’s ankles and pushed his knees back to his ears, hitting deep inside him and causing Newt’s shout to bounce off the walls of the room. Theseus rammed into him, the heat in his body rising at seeing Newt’s mouth opened to cry out as tears fell down his temples. Theseus pressed his lips to Newt’s neck, sucking on the skin to form a bruise – marking him as his. As he formed another one under his chin, he released his hold on Newt’s ankles and slid his hand down, grasping his brother’s prick and stroking it in rhythm with each thrust.

Newt’s cries slipped into loud moans.

“Th – Theseus! D – Don’t!”

Theseus smirked as he stopped sucking on his neck and brought his attention to Newt’s face – Newt’s red cheeks, his brow-line creased as he was not certain if he was in pain or pleasure. “Does it feel good, Newt?” he asked, his smirk growing when he saw Newt nod. “Open your eyes and look at me.” He knew he came out demanding, but he did not care when Newt obeyed him, his brother’s eyes slowly opening to meet his. Theseus started pumping his hand around Newt’s length faster to match his own speed, ensuring Newt held eye contact as he did.

He watched as Newt’s expression began to change, his breath catching in his throat as his mouth began forming into an “o”. A few more strokes and Newt cried out, spilling his seed onto his own stomach and his brother’s hand. Seeing his little brother in pure ecstasy, Theseus could no longer contain himself and he slammed into him. It was not even a minute before he came inside Newt’s cavity, moaning Newt’s name as it came out in spurts, filling him and pumping the liquid deep inside.

Newt’s legs fell as they laid on the bed, Theseus resting his head on Newt’s chest as the two of them lay panting, covered in sweat and the scent of sex. After a few minutes to calm down, Theseus slid his now-flaccid member from Newt’s hole, some of his semen trickling out. He leaned up and kissed his brother’s lips, then pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you so much, Newt. You are everything to me – you always will be.” He kissed him again.

Yet, Newt said nothing.

Newt was lost in his own head, his gaze out of focus on his brother’s chest. Seeing him vacant, a heavy weight rooted itself in Theseus stomach, his heart pounding against his rib-cage. Every ill thought cast itself across his mind and he knew he was not able to mask his dread and concern the inched its way across his face. He had gone too far and Newt’s silence only proved it. He started to shake his head.

“Newt…I’m sorry. I—”

“What if you don’t come back?”

The question caught Theseus off-guard. His own mind tried to piece together what was just asked while in the midst of formulating an apology for what he thought Newt was thinking. Trying to come out with a response, all he came out with was, “What?”

Newt’s eyes darted up to his. “How can you protect me if you’re gone?” he asked quietly, his brows creasing in sincerity.

Theseus sighed and dropped his shoulders. “You’re a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for.” He smiled softly at Newt’s uncertainty. “Are you calling Albus Dumbledore and your own brother a liar?” Newt fell silent in obvious contemplation, causing Theseus to laugh. He grabbed Newt’s cheeks. “Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, at only seventeen, you are one of the strongest and most virtuous people I have ever had the honour of knowing in my life.” His eyes seemed to glow as his brother attempted to absorb his words, though his self-doubt was still apparent.

“I’ll never be as strong as you, though,” the younger man muttered.

“Give it time.” Theseus chuckled as Newt’s gaze shifted to the side. “The stars are only a reach for you.”

There was a pause before Newt’s body tensed. “Will you be among them?”

The question caused Theseus’ eyes to start burning, a sensation he tried to blink away as he nodded. His voice cracked when he responded, “Always.” Emotions taking over, he wrapped his arms around Newt in a tight embrace, one his was surprised to feel his brother return.

For the next few minutes, they held each other in silence – in a silent understanding and acceptance. After a while, once they had broken apart and cleaned themselves, Theseus told Newt about how the Ministry was looking for wizards to work with Ukrainian Ironbellys, and that, if his younger brother was interested, he would put in a good word for him. Unbeknownst to both of them, taking parts in the Great War would drive their relationship in different directions. After Theseus was praised and deemed a War Hero, it was not much longer before he became an auror, quickly climbing through the ranks. His rise through the ranks was a cause for him to begin distancing himself from his own brother – the older Scamander feared about their relationship being discovered and quickly pulled away from Newt, though he never told Newt the reason.

While Newt had also joined the Ministry, he spent his time and effort on the opposite spectrum, eventually becoming a magizoologist and travelling across Europe to discover and aid various creatures and beasts. The travel allowed for an escape, and even Newt grew to understand how their relationship had not been a healthy one in the eyes of others. As much as he wanted to remain close to his older brother, knowing the detriment it would place on Theseus’ career and overall goals, Newt accepted the realization that to give his brother the life he wanted, they would have to forgo their relationship.

However, every so often, Theseus would make an entrance and they would spend a rough and passionate night together, something that was never mentioned once the sun peaked over the hills. Even when Theseus became engaged to Newt’s childhood friend Leta Lestrange, whenever the opportunity arose, the two siblings would end up in an entangled mess of skin, sweat and heat. It was a secret no one could be made aware of, and one that hurt them both, though neither one would ever come to admit it.

But the relationship was their own.

A dark secret that would end in denial to the test of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (^ v ^)  
> Please let me know what you thought by leaving kudos and comments! 
> 
> This was my first time writing softcore, so I'm hoping it turned out well!  
> Thank you and I hope you'll join me if/when I write more "Fantastic Beasts" fics!!


End file.
